Season 1 Episode 1: Teleportation Freaks
Opening song: Crash Bandicoot Theme Song Wumpa Island; Night (We see Papu-Papu asleep on his throne in his hut. He is suddenly roused by the sound of an alarm coming from Dr. Neo Cortex’s base, which is not too far away) Cortex Island; Night (The tower’s floodlights switch on, and several Laser Tanks make moves to protect the base from Crash Bandicoot, who is darting their way. The treaded robots and lab assistants move outside the gates, which promptly close. As soon as Crash comes into range, the Laser Tanks open fire. As Crash nimbly outruns the lasers, several turrets fire a hail of rockets at him. The rockets explode on the ground behind Crash, who uses the Laser Tanks as leverage to leap inside the perimeter of Cortex’s base, evading their laser fire as he runs. Several Behemoth robots activate themselves and, leaping up, cut Crash off, forcing him to break left in a panic. One Behemoth begins to chase Crash. The Behemoth then chases Crash down a tunnel. There is another Behemoth further down the tunnel, but Crash runs to the left, causing the two Behemoths to run into each other and explode, and even knocking out the lab assistants by the impact of the explosions. On his way out, Crash accidentally steps on a spring pad, which bounces him into the air. His body is met with the fist of a Behemoth which sends him flying. Coco and Crunch Bandicoot, Pura, and Aku-Aku, who are seated in Coco’s plane, witnesses this) Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku: Crash! (Pura meows in concern. The plane swoops down, but takes a few hits by the turrets. Pura cringes at the hits, but Crunch is then shocked to see that the plane is on fire) Crunch: Fire! Do something, Coco, now! Coco: No worries, Crunch! Aku-Aku: We gotta help Crash first! (Pura meows in agreement. Coco then pulls a lever next to her. The plane launches a rocket. It speeds toward the falling Crash, and its tip breaks off, revealing a mask powerup. It falls in the same area that Crash is falling. A moment later, there is a bright flash, and Crash barrels back toward the base. He spins right into the Laser Tanks, destroying them on the spot. He slices through two Behemoths like butter. A third Behemoth tries to pin the bandicoot down, but is uppercut when Crash flies up from underneath it. He breaks through one of the tower’s lights and enters the base. Meanwhile, Coco prepares for a crash landing) Coco: Hang on! (The plane bounces a few times. Pura’s eyes widen in horror, as there is a massive rock in their path. He meows in a panic, making Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku notice and panic as well) Crunch: Rock! Don’t hit it! Coco: Too late! (Crunch jumps out of the plane and punches the rock away, shattering it completely. The plane skids to a stop) Coco: Thanks, Crunch. Crunch: No problem. (They look out towards Cortex’s base. Smoke rises from the robots that Crash had destroyed) Crunch: Let’s hope he can win…. Cortex’s base; Night (The base is undergoing lock down. All of the interior doors are closing) Cortex’s control room; Night (Cortex’s henchmen, consisting Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers Joe and Moe, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Rilla Roo, Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, and Uka-Uka, are looking at a radar. N. Gin then turns toward his master) N. Gin: Dr. Cortex, we closed the walls nearby. Cortex: Darn! Why does Crash always get in our way…? (Tawna Bandicoot, who is trapped inside a glass sphere with Polar, answers) Tawna: Why else, Cortex? It’s because he’s stopping you from causing trouble. (Polar barks in agreement) N. Brio: Phooey! It’s too late. Uka-Uka: Exactly. (Cortex then holds up the Red Clear Gem) Cortex: When we put in the last Clear Gem into this machine with the other Clear Gems and three Crystals, our machine will have limitless power! Tawna: (Gasps) You can’t! (Polar whines in concern) Tawna: Crash will never let you win! (Pinstripe goes up to Tawna and leans his hand onto the glass, flirting with her) Pinstripe: Really? What makes you think he’ll be coming in here? Cortex: He’s right. The walls have been closed down. He’s not gonna break in one bit…. (Crash breaks through the wall, startling the villains and making Tawna and Polar happy) Tawna: (Happily) Crash! (Polar barks happily) Cortex: Oh, great. (His and his goons’ looks of surprise changes to evil grins) Cortex: But still…. (He places the Red Clear Gem into a slot in the machine, closes the hatch, and presses various buttons. He then holds up an activation button and hands it to Tropy) Tropy: Looks like you’re too late. N. Brio: All we have to do is push the switch. Crash: And all I have to do is stop you, as usual. (He blows a raspberry at the villains. But then a Guardbot appears behind Crash. Then the robot fires away at Crash, but he dodges at ease, jumping around and dancing like a goofy fool) Crash: Miss me! Cortex: Stop him! Stop him! (Then Crash stuck his tongue out at the Guardbot and the Guardbot got ready to shoot the machine, much to the villains’ shock) Uka-Uka: Stop, you fool! Cortex: Don’t! (But too late, Crash jumps out of the way and the laser bullets shot the machine instead, malfunctioning it. Shocked, the villains turned to Crash, who releases Tawna and Polar from the glass sphere) Koala: What have you done?! Crash: Absolutely defeated you, that’s what. (Suddenly, the machine flickers and they all noticed. Then a massive field of light spawns from the machine and pulsates outward, enveloping everything and everyone in its brightness. It escapes the base and keeps growing outward) Cortex Island; Night (Coco, Crunch, Pura, and Aku-Aku sees the light approaching them) Coco and Crunch: Is that…? (Pura meows in curiosity) Aku-Aku: (Realizes calmly) Clear Control…. (Then the light swallows the entire area) Teleportation Freaks area (Crash slowly wakes up in complete darkness. He sits up and rubs his head) Crash: Ow, my head…. (Suddenly, he sees two bright lights heading right towards him) Crash: What?! (He flees just as the lights are about to collide with him. Then he notices another pair of lights coming his way. Then he realizes his surroundings. There is a car right in front of him, complete with a surprised driver. Crash gapes as he realizes he is surrounded by vehicles in the center of a four-way intersection. Then he realizes he in the middle of a city street) San Francisco streets; Night (Crash looks around in confusion) Crash: What is this place? (Then he noticed a lot of people staring at him in confusion) Crash: Uh…. Humans? (Then the drivers shouted out to him) Driver 1: What’s the big idea, standing there?! (Two police officers approach Crash) Crash: (Thinking) What’s up? Police officer 1: What is that creature? Police officer 2: I read what that is. Police officer 1: What? Police officer 2: That’s a bandicoot. Police officer 1: What’s a bandicoot? Police officer 2: A bandicoot is an animal from Australia. Police officer 1: Is he from the local zoo? Police officer 2: I don’t think so. (Crash loses his patience and asked away) Crash: Where am I?! What is this place?! (Surprised along with the people that he can talk, the police officers got scared) Police officer 1: (Scared) Uh…. S-S-San Francisco. Crash: (Confused) Eh? Police officer 1: (Scared) Y-Y-You know, California? Police officer 2: (Scared) E-E-Ever heard of it? (A short pause, then….) Police officer 1: NOW!! (The police officers pounce at Crash) Police officer 1: I got his leg and foot! Police officer 2: I got his arm! Police officer 3: On the count of three; One, two, three! (All the police officers pull, in reality pulling on each other, which sends them into a spin, making them dizzy. Crash, who is sitting on top of a car, watches the proceedings) Crash: What’s the big deal if I’m not a normal bandicoot? (Suddenly, a net plops onto his head) Police officer 4: I got him! (Crash darts off, dragging the police officer with) Police officer 4: Whooooaaaa! Get him! (The police officers grab the net, but Crash continued to dart away, dragging them. The people watch in surprise. A police car approaches and the police chief notices Crash charging at him) Police chief: What…?! (He screeches to a stop right in front of Crash, who also stops. Crash frees himself from the net and jumps over the car. Then he gets away. Then the first police officer contacts the other police officers on his radio in his car) Police officer 1: Reporting an emergency! Reporting an emergency! A strange gigantic bandicoot is going wild in town! Please close off all the roads and don't let any cars onto the highways! (Nearby, another police car heard the announcement and got confused) Police officer 5: Is there really a strange gigantic bandicoot? Police officer 6: If I can catch it, maybe I would sell it for millions of dollars! Or perhaps it’s some kind of car model. Police officer 5: Why would there be a car model called a “Bandicoot?” (Suddenly, something landed on their car hood. They turned, and saw Crash standing there, staring in confusion) Crash: Uh…. Bye! (Then he zips off. The two police officers kept staring in surprise) Police officer 5: Is that…? Police officer 6: (Nods) Yeah…. (Then a police helicopter goes after Crash) Pilot: Keep a sharp eye out. Co-pilot: I know. (Then they spot Crash with the searchlight) Pilot: We’ve found him! Co-pilot: He’s heading north of Japantown! Police station; Night Police chief: Roger! Set up a roadblock! Highway; Night (The police have set up a roadblock, consisting cars, barriers, front loaders, and a large truck) Police officer 7: We’re in position! (Then Crash arrives and looked around for a way past this) Police officer 7: Surrender, bandicoot! Surrender or suffer the consequences. Nowhere to run! (Seeing the way through in the form of a ramp nearby, and ran up to it. Then he grabbed into a pulley above and slid across the wire it’s hanging on to the other side, getting away) Police officer 7: Or, you could slide away on a pulley. (He chuckles awkwardly a bit) Police station; Night (The police officer contacted the police chief) Police officer 7: We, uh…. Lost the bandicoot. Police chief: You lost him?! (They turned to a man seated near him. He is a 33 year old man with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red, white, and blue road racer outfit. He is Edward Chase) Police chief: You’re a champion road racer, right? (Edward nods) Edward: It’s been a while since I raced against someone faster than me. (Then he turned to his team standing nearby) Edward: Team Chase! Move out! (A screen with lights displaying the status of Team Chase changes its display from “Stand By” to “Called Out.” The five members of Team Chase, led by Edward, calmly, and yet dramatically, walk to their vehicles. As the vehicles are being prepared, Edward walks to one of his mechanics) Edward: What’s the temperature of the road surface tonight? Mechanic: 15 degrees. Completely dry. Edward: How about the wind from the east? Mechanic: No wind. Edward: No sand either, I hope. Mechanic: No, sir. (Edward puts on his racing mask) Edward: Okay, give me the five groove medium soft. Mechanic: Yes, sir. (New tires are installed on Edward’s car, and he puts on his racing suit and helmet) Edward: Okay! Move out! (Edward climbs inside his car. His seat belt is buckled, a new steering wheel is installed, and he goes through the safety check) Mechanic: I’ve set 5 and 6 speed to freeway speed. And I put something special in it without telling the higher ups. Edward: Thank you. (A new engine is installed, and Edward’s vehicle roars to life. After lowering the door, Edward lowers his visor) Police chief: (Voice-over on radio) My men spotted the bandicoot by the outskirts of Chinatown and the highway. Edward: (To the chief) Got it. (To his team) You heard him. Move out! (He turns on his vehicle's lights, and Team Chase pulls out of the garage. A neon sign with three red lights is up ahead. Its lights begin changing to green. Soon, all three lights are green. Team Chase roars out of the starting lane and into the night. They tear down the highway in search of the mysterious bandicoot) Highway; Night (Crash is seated on an empty median, pondering) Crash: It’s still night. Even for another place. (He remembers the Clear Control light for a moment) Crash: Could it have been the power of the Clear Gems and Crystals? And this place, San Francisco…. Is it another world? Am I the only one here? And I wonder if anybody else came here…? (He ponders a bit. Then he shook it off and stood up) Crash: Oh, well. I’ll find out soon enough. (He was about to continue on when Team Chase’s vehicles arrive and stops in front of him. Edward raises the door and climbs out of his vehicle) Edward: Hey, bandicoot. Thanks for causing such a commotion. (Crash, feeling guilty for earlier, tried to speak up, but Edward cuts him off) Edward: Don’t speak, yet. (Edward removes his helmet and mask) Edward: I will do the talking for now. This town is so peaceful that we weren't getting enough stimulation. The only arrest we've had this whole year was just one person.... The idiot brought his formula racer here and acted out being a race driver. I was thinking of having some fun with him, but it was only about two minutes or so.... That the guy managed to run around. A mere two minutes is not even enough time to make instant ramen. Isn’t that funny? (Crash shrugs) Crash: I guess. Edward: You guess, eh? Well, this town became a boring town as it is now.... Mainly because of us, the special highway high speed squad, Team Chase! I am the leader. They call me Highway Starman! It turned out to be a long introduction. From now on, it's going to be fast! (Suspicious of Edward and his team, Crash backs off a bit) Crash: If you’re gonna catch me…. Do it fast! (He pulls out his hoverboard and darts off on it. The rest of Team Chase follows, except Edward, who picks up his helmet) Edward: (To himself, regarding Crash) Wait and see…. When I catch you. (The chase is on. Crash is just able to stay one step ahead of Team Chase) Crash: You can’t catch me! (But then four of the vehicles boxed Crash) Crash: Oh, I’m crushed! Not! (Then he jets out of the cars) Team Chase member 1: Where is he? (Crash appears next to him and knocks on the door) Team Chase member 1: What the…?! (Crash darts ahead and lands on top of the car’s hood, peeking in) Team Chase member 1: Hey! Stop playing around! What if the kids start copying you if they saw you do this?! (Crash turns to us readers) Crash: Kids, never ride on top of a moving vehicle. It’s dangerous. (Crash leaps off the car and takes off down the road on his hoverboard again. Then Edward drives onto the scene) Edward: Guys! Open the center line! It’s time to feed the special stuff to my machine. (The Team Chase members move to either side of the highway to allow Edward to drive through) Edward: Time to power up. Super Nitro, on! (Edward presses the corresponding button, and his car tears past the rest of the Team Chase members at about 400 mph. He even passes a surprised Crash, who begins jetting forward again) Edward: You may be faster on that hoverboard, but I’m the fastest! More faster than the speed of sound! (As if on cue, Crash speeds right up to Edward’s car and tears off at the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom in the process) Edward: Edward: What the…?! A sonic boom? Team Chase member 1: (Voice-over) Boss, Point D! (Edward blinks in surprise to see the end of the road. He deploys parachutes to slow him down, and also slams on the brakes. Crash sees the end of the road as well, but it is too late. He zooms off the edge of the cliff. He flies by a wind farm, making the turbines spin wildly, thus making the city glow more brightly than usual. Crash takes in the sight) Crash: Wow…. A lot beautiful than Cortex Island…. And at least that racer guy is cool-looking to race against. (At the edge of the road, Edward is standing there, watching Crash dart off far away in amazement. Then he shrugged and went into his car and drove away. With Crash, he floated on his hoverboard when it sputtered) Crash: Aw, now what?! (Then the hoverboard vanishes, making Crash float in the air with a surprised look on his face. He looks down and saw, to his shock, he is heading for a swimming pool) Crash: A pool? (He manages to glide onto the side of the pool grounds. He looked and saw that he’s next to a house, much to his amazement. Suddenly, he accidentally loses his footing on the edge of the pool grounds and falls into the pool water, entangling himself in a lifeline floating in the middle, the lifeline that separates the shallow end from the deep end. Unfortunately, he tried to free himself, only to get tied up more like a mummy. Then he sank under as he struggled to free himself even more while holding his breath) Cale’s room; Night (A 15 year old boy with short light brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, and green long pajama pants with red checkers, was asleep when he heard the splashing from outside. He climbs out of bed, turns on the light, and looks out the window. Seeing a silhouette in the pool, he gasped quietly. He then races out of his room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. After grabbing a closed-up pocket knife, he ran out the door en route to the pool) Goldsmith pool deck; Night (Back in the pool, Crash continued to struggle to free himself, but then gave up. Just when he was about to black out slowly, the figure of the boy breaks through the surface and stretches out his hand. He then grabbed Crash and swam up to the surface. As soon as he climbed out of the pool, he laid Crash on the ground and, pulling out the pocket knife, opens the knife up and cuts him free. As soon as he’s untied, Crash coughs up some water. He looks up at the boy in confusion, and the boy returned a concerned look as he closed the pocket knife) Boy: Are you all right? Crash: Yeah. Thanks. (Luckily for Crash, the boy didn’t get scared of a talking bandicoot in front of him. Just calmly amazed) Boy: You can talk? Crash: Of course. Boy: I see. (He then smiled softly) Boy: My name is Cale. Cale Goldsmith. What’s your name? (Crash smiled softly back at him) Crash: My name is Crash. Crash Bandicoot. (Then Cale Goldsmith gets up and helps Crash up. After drying themselves and Cale drying off and putting away the pocket knife, Cale manages to dry his wet pajamas in a dryer and puts them back on. Then he dried off Crash's gloves, pants, socks, and shoes as well and Crash puts them back on) Cale’s room; Night (Cale and Crash lay together in bed) Cale: Tomorrow…. Will you tell me more about yourself? (Crash nods) Crash: Sure. If it’s okay with you that I learn more about you. (Cale nods back) Cale: Yes. (He and Crash yawn) Cale: Good night. Crash: Good night. (Then with that, Cale turns his light off and he and his new bandicoot friend went to sleep) To be continued…. Ending song: Crash Bandicoot Theme Song End Credits Version Coming up Cale: (Voice-over) This is the strange bandicoot that suddenly fell into our pool, Crash Bandicoot. I wonder, just where did he come from? Whenever I ask, I can’t understand it. Suddenly all of Crash’s friends appeared on the television! It’s horrible! It seems as though they’ve been captured by the army! Oh! Crash, wait! If you go to save them, you’ll be captured too! Next time on “Crash Bandicoot Adventures!” “Area 54” Don’t miss it! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crash Bandicoot Fanmakes Category:Crash Bandicoot Parodies